The girl and her monster
by Hyisenth
Summary: Megan is your average Junior in high school. She gets good grades and is passing. Oh did I forget to mention that her parents are dead and a Predalien is stalking her? Rated M to be safe.


I jotted down notes that my Algebra 2 teacher was writing on the board for a new section we are on. We usually got homework every day except on test days so I needed the notes for my homework. My teacher also gives a notebook check thats a test grade so yeah have to write the notes down anyway. My name is Megan Summers I'm a happy, crazy, and clumsy 17 year old Junior. I have brown hair down to my waist with blue dyed tips.

I'm an A and B student that has close to no friends. Ever scene my parents were killed in a car accident I've been living on my own and working at the Outback a few blocks away from school as a waitress trying to make ends meat. No one wanted to be near me because they're afraid if they get close to me they'll end up dead. I mean really I wasn't the cause of my parent's deaths it was a stupid drunk driver and I was at home alone waiting for them to get home. Sighing I wrote the last of the notes and them wrote down the homework in my planer and right after I wrote down pg.386 2-48 evens the bell rang signaling school ended.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" asked standing behind her desk.

"Sure whats wrong?" I asked standing in front of her.

"I've noticed that you haven't been turning in your homework lately . I'm disappointed and you were a good student" she spoke giving me a disproving shake of the head.

"What do you mean I always turn in my homework" I said staring in shock at her.

"No you haven't told me that you've been taking her work and writing your name on it" she said crossing her arms.

"What no I haven't Jessica is lying I spend every night after I get home from my job and stay most nights till 11:00pm trying to get it done" I have yelled earning a glare from my Algebra two teacher.

"Thats it tomorrow right after school your staying back for an hour of detention got it" she instructed writing the note on a little yellow sheet and handing it to me. "Now leave my class room" she yelled pointing to her door.

"Fine" I said as I turned and opened the door then left with tears threatening to fall. Then I heard a few giggles and looked to my left and saw Jessica and her two followers behind her with wicked grins on their faces.

"Seems like got on to you about stealing"my" homework" she snickered and smirked.

"Why did you do that Jessica I've done nothing to you how could you sink so low" I asked her with shock and disappointment.

"Oh just shut up and go crawl into your dirt hole you call a home. Besides no one likes you to begin with so just disappear" she and made a shooing motion with her hands.

"You jerk" I said as I felt more tears come.

"Nice comeback. Oh look shes going to cry, crybaby." as she and her friends started to chant I turned and ran tears running down my face and I didn't stop running until I opened the back door into the kitchen of Outback to collapse to the floor crying.

"Megan whats wrong" the head chief said as he knelled by me. was in his late 50s and was a father to me ever scene my parents death.

"Jessica is a jerk" I said and explained the whole thing while he listened.

"I can't believe that your teacher believed that rat I know for a fact you do your work because every time I see you on your break your always doing your work.

"I know oh and I'll be late for work tomorrow" I said as I finally stood up thanks to .

"Why?" he asked looking down at me.

"I got ..detention" I spoke looking down.

"Same teacher" he asked and I nodded.

"Alright I understand." he spoke with a nod "Now go to work" he said patting me on the back with a smile.

"Aye aye sir" I said saluting him than ran off to get my uniform on.

The night went by like any other night. I got the orders for the customer's food and had a nice conversation with some. By the time restaurant closed I had got 35 dollars in tips and I smiled happily. Now back into my regular clothes with my book bag on my back I went to tell I was leaving.

" I'm heading out" I said and before I got out the door I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Megan let me take you home" said giving me a worried look.

"Don't worry I'll be fine my house isn't that far from here just a15 minute walk" I said reassuring him.

"Ok but if something happens call me got it" he said

"Yes sir" I saluted him and he chuckled. I left the restaurant and started walking home about 5 minutes into the walk I feel like I'm being followed. When I turned around I saw nothing and just thought my mind was playing tricks on me. After about another 5 minutes I started to hear voices around a corner so I slowly crept up to it.

"Come on man give me another chance" a guy around his early 20s held his hands up in fear at the other man pointing a gun at him.

"No more chances your dead"I quickly turned around resting my back on the wall of the building right as I heard a shot go off followed by a thud. Praying that I wouldn't be noticed I quickly ran to the other side and sighed in relief haven't had been noticed.

"What do you think your doing here girl" my blood froze as I saw the man now standing a few feet away from me.

"I wont tell anyone please don't hurt me" I begged and received a chuckle from the man that made my bones shake.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you much" a smirk appeared on the mans lips andI bolted running as fast as I could but it wasn't enough. I screamed as the mans hand went over my mouth and dragged me into another alley way. My back was slammed against a wall where I was pinned.

"Please let me go please" I begged and cried after he had moved his hand away from my mouth.

"I will after I'm done with you" tears ran down my face harder as the man put a gag in my mouth and tied my hands up on a metal pole that happened to be placed just above my head.

"mm...mfmm...mmfh" I screamed into the gag hoping someone would hear. I was scared and didn't want this I didn't want this man to have his way with me but I couldn't do anything but cry.

"Your a virgin aren't you" My eyes widened in horror as his hands trailed down to my jeans to brush over the top of them.

"By your reaction I take it you are" he smirked causing me to try to move back and mold into the wall. "This is going to be fun" he chuckled mischievously causing even more tears to join my already wet face.

'Stop it,stop stop stop, please I don't want this, someone anyone help me please' I begged in my head as I felt this man start to undo my pants. Just when I thought all hope was lost there was this hissing sound followed by a growl that stopped this man dead in his tracks.

"What was that" The man looked around frantically and pulled out his gun stepping away from me. I felt the ropes holding my hands up get cut and I slid down the wall trying to get the gag out of my mouth.

"Don't move you little pain" the man said pointing the gun at my and I froze gag still in mouth. Then something jumped down in front of me and was facing the man. This creature had a long raze like tail and was a dark blue almost black like skin. It had thick dread lock like hair attached to a long round type head. It stood on two strong hind legs and its arms were long and looks like it had taloned hands.

This creature was also very tall and scary. The man started to back away and shoot the creature but in his fear missed every shot and almost shot me a few times. The gun clicked and he threw it on the ground and was about to run when he was grabbed and slammed into the wall right next to me. With a quick motion a inner mouth inside the creatures mouth came out and went through the man's head like it was nothing. Then the creature faced me and I saw that it had no eyes and four mandibles on the side of its face.

I started to scoot away from the creature scared for my life. I was stopped as the creature crawled over me and pinned my arms to the ground. Tears flooded my eyes and I cried because I was scared and screamed but my scream was muffled by the creature above me took one of its taloned hands and ripped the gag out of my mouth causing me to yelped in pain. Before I could do anything my world went black.

I woke up to someplace dark but I could still see some. It looked as if I was in a cave and felt the rocky ground and walls. I stood slowly and looked around for an exit I found one but right as I was about to head to it the creature from before came in and looked my way. It walked over to me and stood in front of me as I backed up into the wall as far as I could go. It stopped in front of me and lowered its head to my neck and started to nuzzle it softly.

_"My Megan"_ I froze the voice was male but where did it come from.

"W-who said that" I asked and looked down toward the creature who stopped nuzzling my neck.

_"I did my Megan"_ the creature lifted his head and looked at droll slowly coming down his mouth.

"You can talk" I looked back at him shocked and started to turn pink cause his voice sounded so sexy...wait no.

_"Yes I can Megan my mate"_ he nodded and I nodded in understanding before it hit me.

"I'm you mate" I half yelled wide eyed.

_"Yes you are my mate Megan. I've been watching you and following you for a while now making sure you were I saw what that male human was doing to you and I lost it I had to kill him. I had to protect you"_ he said making me more shocked.

"What is you name" I asked my heart beat a little faster and had no idea why I just asked that random question.

_"My name is Vane"_ he said leaning in closer to me as I leaned back some.

"W-well its n-nice to meet y-you Vane" I said smiling nervously as my heart beat out of control.

"Thank you for saving me for earlier" I added looking down and feeling my face get hot why was I acting like this.

_"You are very welcome my Megan. I couldn't let that man mate with you. The first time you mate it should be with me"_ Vane purred seductively making me go crimson red.

"W-hat are you talking about I m-mean I can't w-we just met i-it'll be strange a-and n-new to m-me I don't think t-tha-" I was cut off from my stuttering babel as I felt Vane kiss me roughly. My eyes widened and I tried to push him away but felt myself falling into the kiss. Next thing I knew I was on the cave ground with Vane on top of me still kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. The kiss broke letting me breathe.

_"I will protect you always my Megan"_ Vane said as he nuzzled my neck. We started to kiss again and it turned into a huge make out session. Vane's inner mouth entered mine and he started to chewy on my tongue lightly making me moan a little. Soon things heated up and for the rest of the night the only thing I heard was my moans and Vane's purrs and growls echo through the cave.

hope you all enjoyed please don't be to mean if u have something you want to say thats negative about it


End file.
